On the Roof
by Phant0m
Summary: Oneshot. Dante is having a lone peaceful moment to himself. At least he thought so. R&R please


**Capcom owns DMC**

* * *

**On the roof**

He was lost in time and space, his mind peacefully floating in the calm sea of thoughts and memories. His eyes were closed, yet his other senses occasionally caught shreds of surrounding that reminded him of his physical disposition: a faint sound of passing cars somewhere in the distance, a chilly wind that blew into his sleeve to send goose pimples up his arm and the sensation of cold concrete under his hands that rested on the broad parapet he was sitting on. He didn't remember how long he had been there. Not that he cared. He wanted to stay like that forever, lost in his own world, forgotten in the quietness of solitude.

If only he could forget who he was.. To abstract from his grievous heritage, to know that no one depended on him and there was nothing he was responsible for. To ease the pain for those who were lost. But he couldn't. He was doomed to remember everything – the more so because he had seen them all dying. And Vergil..

Without opening his eyes Dante slightly turned his head to meet the soft breeze, letting it caress his face and toy with his hair, blowing the white bangs away from his forehead. Maybe it would snatch away his thoughts that were beginning to flow in the direction he didn't like. Couldn't he spend just one day without thinking about his lost brother? That homicidal nutcase deserved that. He was the one who started overall quest for his father's power in the first place, wasn't he? Dante kept saying that to himself like a mantra but that didn't work anymore. Perhaps it was time that got its way, or his consciousness that gradually twisted everything according to his beliefs that refused to accept his twin as a hopeless case. And no one deserved what Mundus had done to him, that's for sure.

Okay. Another chilly breath found its way under his coat and the half-devil shivered. For the middle of the summer the wind was rather cold. Which meant it was… - he opened his eyes – …night. The darkness met him and he looked down at the city that unfolded below and glimmered with hundreds of lights. He abstractly watched the traffic from the roof of a high-rise building and wondered what hour it was. The sky was slightly tinted claret red at the horizon but he couldn't say whether it was dusk or dawn. After all, he didn't even remember how he'd got there.

Suddenly his peripheral vision caught a movement on the left and he turned his head, a short gasp finding its way out of his lips. A couple of meters away there was a painfully familiar person sitting on the parapet, mirroring his own position. Clad in a neat sophisticated attire with oriental motifs, his silver hair slicked back into its usual spikes, his twin was silently observing the night city, seemingly ignoring his brother.

"Vergil" Dante breathed out in disbelief. His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest, and he fought the impulse to reach out for him as he still wasn't sure if it really was his brother. "Is that you?"

Vergil turned his head to give him an annoyed look as if saying "isn't that obvious you retard?" and resumed his previous stance. Dante couldn't help but laugh at his way too characteristic response but his laughter died in his throat as it dawned upon him. Despite all his efforts tears started to haze his eyes at the realization as he intently looked at his brother, letting his glance wander over his fine features, taking him in, trying to remember every tiny detail of his clothing. He didn't need to remember his face though as it was the one he could see anytime in the mirror. He eyed him from where he sat, suppressing the urge to approach and embrace him as it wouldn't alleviate the pain of the fact that he was simply dreaming.

Another cruel dream. Vergil was dead. Again his mind was messing with him, making him remember the things he would prefer to go on without. Though it was the first time he saw Vergil in the last two years. What did that mean? Should he take it as an omen? Whatever it was, he would not let himself grieve the way he used to after waking up from those creepy dreams. Time to move on.

Dante turned to face the city and noticed that the crimson stain at the horizon was spreading all over the sky which meant it was actually dawn.

He heaved a deep sigh and felt unusually content, feeling something close to a relief as he waited for the sun to show up. He moved his gaze to his twin and noticed that the irritated expression was gone from his face. But his chin was still slightly upwards as if reminding him of their difference.

"I miss you." Dante whispered. "You arrogant ass."

Vergil didn't look at him but the faintest of smiles touched his lips.

There they sat, living and dead, meeting the first rays of the sun. Dante closed his eyes, knowing that he would open them in his bed and remembered the lines he caught God knows where.

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me…_

_And I'm feeling good._


End file.
